The Eternal Light
by diamond kid
Summary: After the Millennium Items were created another pair of weapons were forged, the Sekhem Stones. And now, here in this generation, a newer power will be unleashed.


diamond kid: This is my first fic! So be nice! 

The Eternal Light

Prologue: The Sekhem Stones

          5,000 years ago a power so great was hidden beneath the ruins of Egypt and is now ready to be unleashed.

~*~ 

An old man defied the laws of the Pharaoh, proclaiming revenge upon his foe. After creating the Millennium Items, the Pharaoh threw out the old man from his council and said was sentenced to death by rebelling his orders. Now the old man seeks revenge by creating a greater force than no other.

~*~

Whilst walking down the sandy deserts of the Sahara he felt dry and panted for air. Why did he choose to be left alone to search for life in a desert? But, if it was the only way to cease the Pharaoh, and so be it.

His life was in a thin line of death, panting for air, holding on life, and yet, waiting for death. As the man collapsed to the ground he heard a noise, a noise so unfamiliar that he couldn't bear to listen to the whistling sound. A stream of light a crossed through the vast desert like a shooting star, then suddenly, the whistling sound descended and turned into a sound of a loud crashing.

A strong pressure pushed the man to go much lower than to his knees. He covered his body, he held on to his life. What was he to do now?

Then he stood up for all he could and headed towards the said to be _crashing place. He scurried over the area and was left breathless. _

He approached the unknown material and was left with a loud gasp escape his lips. It was a stone, not any ordinary stone but was a gray stone, but the only difference thing about this discovery that it was glowing. This gray stone was glowing a bright radiance that almost blinded his eyesight.

Then, the light dimmed a lower color and allowed the man to see. There in front of him was a small meteor glowing dimly as small unfamiliar writings were carved upon it.

The man filled with fascination carried it in his arms and ran back to his home the fastest way he can.

~*~

As he reached his home he immediately burned a mountain of coal where he forged his weapons and swords. Then he dropped the stone above the heating pieces of rock and readied his materials. Inspiration and obsession seeped through the man's mind.

Then he forged the stone. Heating, hitting, pounding, cooling and then drowning. 

As he pounded the stone a bright light shone through the small hole of the rock. A mixture of colors shone brightly up to the heavens. 

Then the man continued forging the stone. He forged the stone into seven little pieces with different colors.

He then painted the front of the stones with the symbols of each element that came into his mind; light, darkness, fire, ice, lightning, air and earth. Each stone representing its color; clear crystal for light, pure black for darkness, burning red for fire, a cold blue for ice, a bright yellow for lightning, a hue of silver for air and a hard color of green for earth.

He worked the whole night for this and next thing on his mind was to find new beholders. He summoned all the priests and priestesses that loathed the Pharaoh and told them to meet him in his home, in the outskirts of town. 

~*~

As the seven of his posse came he showed them the stones. Each priest or priestess had a glint in their eyes of wanting that stone. But before any of the men had a chance to snatch a stone the old man spoke:

"My fellow friends, I have called you here to my home to be the new beholders of these stones."

"And why is that, Sekhem?" one of the men asked, telling the name of the old man.

"You see, Barak," Sekhem said to Barak, "We all hate the Pharaoh don't we?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with these stones you speak off?" asked another man.

"I'm very happy you asked that Azibo," he replied in a sly voice "you, all of you are no ordinary men and women. You are all priests and priestesses that hold magical powers. Plus your names resemble the meanings of each stone."

"Yes but what did that have to do with loathing the Pharaoh?" a woman asked.

"Shu, of all people should know that," he spoke "because if you people become the new beholders of these stones you can unite your powers within them and destroy the Pharaoh!"

"But what will we have for it?" a cold, calm, stern voice said.

"Moeshe," Sekhem turned to the man "well, for one thing you will have the satisfaction of defeating the Pharaoh."

"Yes, but what if we don't defeat the Pharaoh? Is our deal still _guaranteed?" another man interrupted._

"Bast, is correct." Another man said.

"No, I'm sure you will defeat the Pharaoh, Kek. Your power and the stone's power will have such unlimited control that nothing can stop you!"

"If that is so," the last voice said "then we shall have a deal." A smirk played through Sekhem's lips and a glimmer in his eyes. "I'm glad you said that Seichim, I'm glad you did."

~*~

Then on the night of the full moon, havoc spread across Egypt. The seven people Sekhem summoned were now in different places of the country, each with a different stone of _power_.

Azibo, held the stone of earth which his name also was the meaning. Azibo, meant earth and his specialty of power was earth. 

Shu, was a priestess of wind or air, as to much she held the silver stone of air. Shu also meant air.

Barak, also meant the element of lighting which he himself wields. He is also a high priest.

Moeshe, was the bearer of the ice stone. But the only difference between him and the stone was that _Moeshe didn't mean ice but water. But the group proclaimed his name into _ice _instead._

Bast, holds the stone of fire, where which his name has a connection, of some sort. His name means somewhat related to the sun-god but has meaning too of _flame_.

Kek, controls the power of the stone of darkness, where which his name also means _dark_.

Finally, Seichim, was the beholder of the stone of light, where which his name means _ultimate light_.

These masters were all across Egypt causing mayhem upon Pharaoh Yami's land.

~*~

Yami was in his throne room looking upon his broken land.

_What have you done Sekhem? Is this the conclusion of what will happen if you take revenge upon me?_

Then with that he called upon his 6 high priests and priestesses to prepare war. The 6 were summoned and have brought their Millennium Items with them.

"I have called you all today, to report about what our former council member, Sekhem, has been doing." Yami calmly said.

"That man has created outrage upon us!" the keeper of the Millennium Rod, Seto, said.

"If, that is so, what do you propose we do?" the wielder of the Millennium Ring, Mahaado asked.

"We will fight using our Millennium Weapons." Yami replied.

"But what if their stones are greatly superior to ours, what shall we do?" Seto asked clutching his rod tighter.

"Then we shall use force, to destroy and seal these destructive weapons."

"Then if that is your decision, then so be it." Yami's uncle, beholder of the Millennium Eye, Akundemon, coldly said.

Yami nodded calmly and turned his heel "Be ready by tonight, because at sun down we shall attack."

The rest of the council nodded and watched their beloved Pharaoh leave while his Millennium Puzzle hung loosely around his neck.

_Sekhem__ be ready, 'coz tonight, you will be banished from this world._

~*~

          The next day each Millennium item holder faced an elemental stone bearer. Good, against evil, gold facing stone, power fighting power, a war like no other.

          But in the end only one shall prevail.

~*~

          After a day of a heartless war the Millennium Item holders bore the name of a victor, and their next mission was to seal the power of the stones forever.

~*~

          "But how shall we seal this power?!" demanded an old Egyptian man.

          "By using the Millennium Items," Pharaoh Yami calmly said while sitting in front of the other 6 Millennium Item holders.

          "Yes, but do you know you will also be suffering the lives of other men?" asked another man.

          The young, amethyst-eyed prince nodded slowly and stood up from his chair, followed by his council.

~*~

          The seven high priests and priestesses stood around a circular crest symbol of the Eye of Horus and readied themselves. Holding a Millennium Item and holding a power, they were ready.

          As the high priestess,  Mana, chanted the words for the sealing of the seven stones that created destruction upon Egypt, the bearers were transferring their power towards their Items.

          After Mana, recited the sacred words the seven bearers clasped their hands together whispering a chant of their power. After Mahaado was finished Yami was the last to speak. 

          "The great power of the Millennium Puzzle, please grant my plea. Seal these stones beneath your tomb, and send me your freedom. With the power of the other 6 Millennium Items, and pledge of our lives, seal these stones in hell, as you give us our dream."

          Then suddenly the crest bellow them shone a bright golden radiance and were sealed beneath the fiery depths of hell.

          But on this day also, the lives of the seven brave souls of the Millennium Items were banished from earth and was carved upon the great history of Egypt.

          But also on this day, the seven stones that created chaos upon Egypt was given the name the, _Sekhem__ Stones. From the name of the creator which meant, _ultimate power.__

diamond kid: please tell me what you think! I don't really much know about the first Millennium Item holders, so sorry.     


End file.
